sonicfanonallagefandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic Fighter Tournament
Welcome to the Sonic Fighter Tournament! A arena built for fellow moebians and others to test their skills on the field of battle, in 10 different arenas each corrosponding with the 10 elements. Don't worry about being killed in the arena as some random people are able to bring people back to life. (Please, don't edit this page until it is finished or until I say so and this goes to EVERYONE, Kakariko Fried Cucco) 'Rules of Enterance' (Please read this one first) *No advanced forms of any kind shape or form as these give a unfair advantage. If you are seen using a advanced form, you will be disqualified from the match and your opponet is the winner. *Anybody with unblockable attacks, instant kill or K.O or attacks with no drawbacks will be denied entrance to the tornament *Characters who can do all the attacks known to all whom stand today will not be granted enterance into the tournament. *Only use the abilities that your character has, (example: a hedgehog who can only control sand can not control peoples minds), if your character can only do a spindash, that is the only move he can perform during the match. *Anyone who is invicible or can not die will not be granted entrance in the Sonic Fighters Tournament. *You cannot double team with anyone, use only your own abilities. 'Infomation (Rules, regualtions, how to sign up)' *To sign up please put your username and your characters name with a link to your character so we know what moves s/he can do in the Arena sign-up room. *All the matches are to be watched over by me (Kakariko Fried Cucco) and who ever I appoint to be the match supervisor. Just to be clear I only pick people to be supervisors who I think are fair roleplayer, and can adjust according to the skill level of the combatent. *The aim of the match is to kill or knock out your opponet with out cheating, but the main point of all this is to have a good time roleplaying. *You are awarded 10 points in match, this points are offence, defence, etiquette, strategy, style and victory, of each you are awarded 1 point, except for victory, in which you are awarded 5 points! Offense is the time you spend attacking your opponet, defence is the time you spend defending from your opponet, etiquette is the way you show good sportsmanship and takinga few hits when they come at you, strategy is your battle strategy, in which you perform actions which lead to your overall battle strategy in your posts, style is how much you write in your posts and your spelling, and victory is self-explaitory, you will not be granted victory if you god-mod to much, you have 3 chances if you god-mod, if you break that last chance you automaticly lose! But be warned you can half points if the way you perform in those respective category was all right but not good enough. *The more points you get, the higher in rank you become. The ranks are explained in their own category. *Don't usertalk in the match or you will be deducted half points from a random category of the supervisor choice, if you want to chat type on the talk page or the actual chat! *Anyone who is not in a fight can not edit a match except for the supervisors, for this a breach of the rules and you will be deducted points in your own match! *After a certain amount of battles have occured (4) the matchs will be arcived for preservation! *Don't steal other peoples characters unless they have given you permission and there is proof! 'Characters' Here is a example of how you set up your characters *''Dan the Hedgehog(Kakariko Fried Cucco) (1 win/ 0 loses) (7 points) (This is a example only!)'' 'Skill Levels' These are the difficulties that each of your NPC opponets has, they are: New Guy- These guys, as the name suggests, are new to the idea of fighting and roleplaying.(This will be the lowest difficulty possible, information about the arena and your opponet can be given to you if you request it!) Amateur- These guys, have some roleplaying and fighting expreience, and will always try their best. It is unlikely that you will be overwhelmed.(This will be the second lowest difficulty possible, information about the arena and your opponet can be given to you if you request it!) Trained- People trained in the art of combat. They also have an idea how to defeat you! ( Third-lowest difficulty possible, information about the arena and your opponet can be given to you if you request it!) Skilled- They know how to fight propaly and with skill. There is a chance that you will be overwhelmed. (Middle diffculty, no information given) (To be continued)